


Charm of Magpies

by Rhea



Series: Fanvids [64]
Category: A Charm of Magpies Series - K. J. Charles
Genre: Fanvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanvid for the Charm of Magpies series to the song Shark by Oh Wonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charm of Magpies

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:  
> Daniel Deronda, Interview with a Vampire, Dorian Gray (2009) Magpie death ritual, Magpie attack, Jane Eyre (2011), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell, Jane Eyre (2006), North and South, Mansfield Park (ITV 2007), Persuasion (2007)


End file.
